Unbound the Wild Ride
by KouiiShi
Summary: Kaizen, of Kygon, has a power that rivals Majin Buu's and no one to train her properly. As of now, she is unfit to become King to her people-she needs help. She contacts King Kai and is now flying to Earth. How does Gohan fit into this and can the Z warriors help her train to control that power before an evil comes and threatens to use her against all that she stands to protect?
1. A Teaser

**Author Notes:** So I have story bouncing around in my head. This is honestly just to see if the into catches anyone's attention to see if I should even bother posting and writing more. The intro really doesn't show my writing style as it doesn't have much aside from conversation, but that was on purpose because I am a tease like that. Comment, review, etc to let me know if there is any interest in the story. Alllllso, this will be a high school and older Gohan fic. I have the biggest damn crush on him once he hits high school and once he goes Mystic? I'm just gonna let you fill in the blanks there. I also don't have a beta reader so if anyone would like to do that I would appreciate it.

The story titles comes from the Avenged Sevenfold song with the same title off their self titled album, _Avenged Sevenfold_.

* * *

"Goku!"

The Saiyan blinked and grinned, "hey King Kai, what's up?"

"Goku, we have a problem!"

The other Z fighters could easily sense the change in the usually happy Goku's demeanor before his shining smile turned into a grimace and his hands clenched at his sides. "Go ahead, King Kai, what is it?"

"I need you and the other warriors to train someone from my quadrant. She's powerful, as powerful as Majin Buu was before he was defeated. There is no malice in her though, and that is her saving factor, yet the Supreme Kai and I fear that she will be found. Magic can turn anyone evil, Goku, even temporarily. We need you to both protect and train her as her people should be allies with Earth."

Goku nodded, frown still in place. "Ok, how do we get to her."

"She's already on her way with some of her people. This girl is a Princess-just don't call her that. Her people are called the Ashanti kind of like Saiyans. And..well..some of the people she intends to bring escaped from Frieza, they'll know Vegeta."

At the mention of the older Saiyan Goku's eyes turned to him as did the rest of the Fighters. Vegeta, arms crossed and glare already on his face, scoffed at Goku. "What is it Kakarrot? Finally, hear of an opponent you cannot beat?" The Prince smirked and Goku couldn't help but smile at that. After Majin Buu..everything had been quiet. The Saiyans had been itching for a good fight.

"How long do we have to prepare?"

"She'll be here tomorrow. Try to keep Vegeta in line,"

Goku barked out a laugh, "He's not that bad."

"-the Ashanti are very big on respect. His only redeeming factor is that fact that he is a Prince."


	2. Note

To anyone who read the little teaser I wrote, this is just to let you know that I haven't forgotten the fic at all. I'm in the military so my priority happens to be the military-which means that I may have to go M.I.A. for a bit without letting anyone know when I'll be updating. That's what's happened in the last few weeks since I posted the tears. The good news is today I have nothing but inspiration and free time so there will be a some writing done today. I want to have the actual first chapter posted by this Wednesday. Updates will be every Wednesday or Sunday as long as nothing happens that will keep me away from my laptop. If anything comes up I will try my hardest to let my readers know. That being said, if anyone would like to be my Beta that would be awesome!


	3. Chapter One: The Arrival

**Author Notes:** So here is the first chapter of UTWR. The story's beta is krikanalo who might just be the best person in the world for putting up with my horrible grammar! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HELP! Again, updates will be on either Sundays or Wednesdays.

The story titles comes from the Avenged Sevenfold song with the same title off their self titled album, _Avenged Sevenfold_.

* * *

Space was both cold and dark. No grasp of time was had even as minutes ticked by on the digital monitor of the ship's navigation panel. Now was not the time for warmth nor knowledge of time. The only thought that mattered was getting to Earth both safely.

There was darkness on the horizon that the crew wanted nothing more to avoid.

"Okay, guys. This is where King Kai said that the ship would be landing. We only have to wait a few more minutes." Goku looked up at the sky as he spoke, one hand covering his eyes from the brightness of the sun's rays. Today was a beautiful day. The sky was a glowing blue and white clouds lazilyrolled across it to, at times, provide shade from the sun.

"Goku, are you sure King Kai was right? I mean... what if we can't help her?" Yamcha looked at the tall warrior in question, frown deep on his face and worry already settling in his bones.

The warrior just shook his head and looked at his long time friend with a wide grin. "If he was wrong, then we finally get a real fight!" The other fighters groaned at this and Goku let out a loud laugh before his face turned serious. His eyes seemed to almost darken to a deeper shade of black as his lips thinned. "Anyone who wants to be helped deserves to be helped. If she really needs help and went to King Kai for it... then I doubt we'll really have to worry. So..." The Saiyan lowered himself to the ground and took a seat. The fingers of both his hands dug in the soft soil of the island for a moment before he looked back up into the sky.

"Let's wait here and see what happens."

The other warriors were quiet. Some with fond smiles on their faces. These men had trusted Goku with their lives and the lives of their loved ones time and time again, no matter what. If Goku was sure about this they would follow him until the end, just like they always did.

Gohan tilted his head and looked at his father for a moment before following his lead and sitting down in the soft grass. Long legs stretched out before him with his arms held high in the air as he stretched towards the sky with his eyes closed. The other fighters followed the Son's lead and soon all were seated in the grass or soil- or, if you were Piccolo or Vegeta, leaned against a tree.

The setting of the arrival was simple. A island many miles into the ocean and secluded from the hustle and bustle of civilization. It was more than large enough for a ship the size of a football field to land. Palm trees dotted the island littered with flowers of different shapes, colors, and smells that complemented the salty smell of ocean water.

Peaceful. The island was nothing but peaceful. In the back of his mind, Gohan was sure that this spot was picked simply because it would put everyone at ease for what was to come. If this coming Princess had picked this spot, that was very smart of her.

Minutes passed until the designated time finally arrived. Piccolo was the first to notice. His eyes opened and he looked at the sky. "She's here," was all the Namekian said as the others jumped to their feet. In the sky was a small white dot breaking through the clouds and travel towards them as it grew from what could have been mistaken as a bird to a large plane. The plane was covered in a deep emerald paint and flying as fast as a jet. The warriors moved back towards the overlap of sand and the lap of beach water at the bank in. The plane was coming in fast.

"It's gonna crash!" Yamcha exclaimed, pointing at the jet as it plummeted towards them, seemingly moving faster and faster.

"Look out!" Krillian yelled as the black claw-like markings on the side of the plane could be made out by all on the beach. Now the group was hovering ten feet away from the island and above water. At the last moment before impact, the plane silently came to a stop and gently landed on the middle of the island. Sand, miniature rocks, grass, and soil kicked up around the plane as it settled on the ground and the power seemed to shudder and then turn off.

Slowly, the fighters hover back to the island to land a few feet away from the plane. Several more seconds pass by in silence as they wait on the beach. Finally a panel on the side of the plane facing them slides back and a silver walkway slides down the side of the plane and touches the dirt. A figure emerges and the Fighters seem to be taken back.

That's a_girl_. A young female that seems to be around Gohan's age. Her skin seems to be the same color mocha of Bulma's favorite cappuccinos. Her face is young, her cheeks still slightly round from youth but chin sharp. Freckles a slight darker brown dot both of her cheeks. Her lips long and plush, plump and a mild pink, nose sharp at the tip and proportioned to her face.

It's her eyes that startle Gohan as they make eye contact. Emerald like her ship and the iris round and shadowed by a darker shade of forest green. Black eyelashes feather the deep slope of her eyes that end in points like a knife. Peaking out from the long bangs cutting at her eyes and sloping the angle of her cheeks and jaw bone are two mint green marks that almost seem like the remnants left from claws tearing into skin.

She does not speak as she walks down the walkway. She does not speak as she continues to catch Gohan's eye until she is stood just a foot away from them. Her head is held high. Lips in a thin line but no emotion on her face as she takes in each warrior without a word. In her mind, she is being judged by her appearance just as she is judging them. There is wonder in several of the warriors' minds. Wonder as to how this girl. not even dressed in what they would assume was fighting attire as she stood before them in black flowing robes that covered her from her neck to the dirt... how this girl could be so powerful that she hand Supreme Kai worried. What power did this girl possess?


	4. Note 2

Bad news. I'm going to be in and out of the hospital for the next month, possibly two, for some surgeries. I won't be posting during that time, but don't worry, I will be writing. As long as everything goes as planned with the surgeries, during my recovery I'll be out of work and taking some of that time to get on a regular posting schedule. I have plans for this story and have no plans on abandoning it.


End file.
